


Day 19: Puff

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [19]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un alpha est réveillé par son omega en plein milieu de la nuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19: Puff

_Des choux à la crème ?

Jack hocha la tête avec un air penaud.

_J'suis désolé.

Hiccup regarda une énième fois l'heure, puis son époux, et se massa les yeux.

_Jack, il est 3h15 du matin. Aucune boulangerie n'est ouverte à cette heure, et même si, y'aura pas de choux à la crème.

Jack le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il caressa son ventre arrondi en fixant le plafond, maudissant ses envies aussi soudaines que ridicules. Hiccup le détesterait à ce rythme. Il l'avait réveillé trois jours plus tôt pour lui demander d'aller lui chercher des fraises, alors qu'ils étaient en janvier. Il mit ses bras sur ses yeux en soupirant.

_Retournes te coucher, fais pas attention. Ces envies nocturnes me rendront fou...

Il sentit le lit bouger et bientôt, un bras s'enroula autour de lui et son mari vint se coller à son côté droit.

_Promis, je t'en achète plus tard dans la journée.

_J'aurais envie d'autre chose d'ici là, soupira-t-il.

Il se mit sur le côté gauche, son dos collé contre le torse de son alpha.

_Je t'achète tout ce que tu veux, tu le sais bien.

_Je suis vraiment désolé.

_Chuuut. C'est pas grave.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, l'alpha se redressant pour embrasser la joue de son amant.

_Il faut bien qu'on prenne soin de notre petit, même s'il n'est pas encore né.

Leurs mains caressèrent ensemble le ventre arrondi. Encore 5 mois avant la naissance.

_J'ai hâte qu'il soit là.

_Moi aussi, mon cœur. Oh !

Un coup contre leurs mains les firent sursauter. Hiccup se redressa vraiment pendant que Jack se tournait vers lui.

_Waw !

_Oui, je sais.

_Il a déjà du caractère.

_Comme son père.

_Comme ses pères, rectifia l'auburn.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de son omega, Hiccup se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Il caressa leurs nez pendant que sa main se perdait sur la peau tendue du ventre maternel. Jack soupira soudain et se frappa le front.

_Quoi ?

_J'ai envie de croissants maintenant... y'en a maaaaaarre...

Hiccup rigola en serrant ses épaules avec un bras.

_Ça sera la première chose que tu auras demain matin.

_Je t'aiiiiime, geint l'omega.

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son alpha et enfouit son nez sous son menton. Son alpha était parfait, tellement parfait !


End file.
